gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucci
"Just because I made ONE mistake you turn me into an outcast!" - Bucci '''Bucci' is a scientist and resident of Gloria. After falling from grace and being rejected by the town, he went mad and sought revenge, only to be bested by The El Dorado Five. He now works with the El Dorado Five, helping them with their Armor. Appearance Bucci wears a white lab coat over a black undershirt with black gloves. A distinct feature is a dark red mask he wears over the right side of his face. It is unclear if he wears this due to some injury or if it is just a fashion statement. His attire is fitting for his profession as a scientist. History At some point in the past, Bucci's experiments proved to much for the town of Gloria and so the majority of the town rejected him, causing him to live on the very outskirts of the town. Heroes One More Time: A resident of Gloria comes to visit Bucci's shack on the outskirts of town. He asks Bucci if he will be attending the Town Meeting tomorrow, and Bucci thinks that he and the town are against Bucci going. He slams the door in the residents face and goes back to building his Armor. That evening, he manages to finish it and laughs manically. The next day, during the Mayor's public address, Bucci activates his armor. He advances on the town, laughing at the police's attempts to fight back. He angrily declares that all he wanted to do was help the town. The town's people retreat to the hills and Bucci destroys buildings, saying that he could have used his strength to help everyone. As he advances on The Pink Amigo, The El Dorado V pilot their armor, split into four of the five parts of the El Dora V. They attack Bucci, who recognizes them at the "old timers". The four pieces of the El Dora V combine to fight Bucci. He mocks them for thinking a fusion system could best his armor. He manages to grab onto the El Dora V with his Armor's tentacles, excitedly exclaiming that the town's people will finally recognize him if he defeats them. Although the El Dora V manage to last Bucci's Armor with their cannon, Bucci is unaffected. He yells at the El Dora V, exclaiming that like him, the town's people rejected the El Dorado V. He wants to know why they fight, and the tell him that all they want is to protect the towns people's memories. Bucci becomes enraged and proceeds to beat the El Dora V into the ground with his armor. With the El Dora V on the ropes, Bucci tries to finish them, only for Van & Dann to throw the final component to the El Dora V, The Pink Amigo Armor. It supplies the El Dora V with enough energy to blast Bucci back and destroy his armor. The El Dorado save Bucci from his armor's destruction, and implore him to apologize which he does profusely. They say that he can atone for his crimes and then come back to the town. Personality A genius, Bucci was able to build an armor all by himself, keeping it sealed underground. He initially seems like a shut in, feeling shunned by the towns people and living as an outcast. However, he has a sinister side, using his armor to attack the town in revenge for rejecting him. However, he seems to genuinely want to help the town, and upon being defeated by the El Dorado V, becomes their ally. Gallery bucci01.png|Bucci piloting his armor. bucci02.png bucci03.png bucci04.png|Bucci Surrenders Credit.jpg|Bucci (Mid) with the El Dorado V and Yukiko Trivia * The exact nature of Bucci's exile from the town it unknown, but it is probably connected to his skills in building armor. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Armor Riders